


My Little Bitch

by NiaChase



Series: Brian x Darrel = The hard way. [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Dominance, Grinding, Kissing, Love, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Safety first, Safewords, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Brian and Darrel are back at it again. Time to get Rough





	1. Safety First.

Sex was a tease for us. Suffering was the good stuff. Years of sex made us close. We knew each other inside and out. Suffering made us closer since trust was at its most high. Put it in public, it was the most sexiest. I waited for my lover to get out of the bathroom. We were getting ready to go to a BDSM Street festival we heard about last month.

After talking, we wanted to go, but there were rules and safewords. One was that if I wanted someone to touch him, I have to ask my partner first. Nothing forced from anyone else. He could handle names though like slut or whore. He don't care about that. Two was that I pay extra attention to him and give him praise when giving. 

The last thing he wanted to feel like was that I was using him or don't appreciate him. Three was that he or I don't drink while we are there. If we want to drink, it have to be after this party. The rules was basic enough for me to agree to and Darrel was fine with that. "Honey, we have to go." I yelled. "Okay." He yelled back. 

It was a warm night so I knew he would be revealing his skin. I couldn't wait to show him off as mine. The door open and my lover walked out. He wore a sexy, black, leather bondage lingerie chest tops and shorts underwear. It hug his shoulders and half his bicep, but circle around his small pecs and shoulder blades. 

His nipples looked sexy enough to lick and suck on, but my attention was drawn to the short, leather underwear. It held his package snuggly enough to know he was at least half hard. The underwear hugged his upper thigh and his ass perfectly. When Darrel spun around, I realized it had a small zipper which was open.

His butt plug was in with a beautiful, grey wolf tail that flow down to his mid thighs. "Shit babe, I might not leave with you looking like that." I said dreamily. He smile and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Feeling his soft skin against mine sent a thrill through me. 

His soft, flat belly and hard back was enough to drive me crazy. "You're not any better master." I bit my lip. Okay, I found my new favorite word. The way he say master should be illegal, but I still thank the Higher Man for not making Darrel's voice deep or with a base. "Fuck me." I said before kissing him passionately. 

It would be the only time to show some love before we leave the house. His breath was minty fresh and his lips was nice and smooth with lips balm. Whoever Darrel allow to handle him, of course with me watching, was going to be a lucky man. Darrel push me away with a smile. "Make sure to go get the whip. I'll get the rest of my costume on." 

I hummed in response and gather the whip and also Darrel's leash. It was soft in the inside so he was comfortable, but looked tight to the person looking from the outside. Waiting by the door, I made sure to have my phone just in case of trouble, but I hope nothing happens. 

Darrel walked back with knee pads and elbow pads with also with his paws in his hands for later. If anything happens, Darrel won't be able to scratch no one, so he really enforced making sure I keep an eye on him. After giving him a kiss of reassurance, I gave him a jacket to cover with and we headed to our car.

It was a thirty to a forty minute drive away. I was excited to go. It wouldn't be my first, but it was my first time going with Darrel. I wanted to show him a good time and let him know that there are people like us out there. A street to ourselves with a rec center in the middle so we could eat and watch performances. 

"You remember our safeword?" I asked. Darrel took off the coat since we was getting closer. "Marshmallow." He responded, putting on his wolf ears. Darrel loves dressing up and he don't half-assed it either. I still remember when he dressed as a sexy stripper two weeks ago. Best sex ever.

"Just want to make sure. You won't be able to talk unless I address you, but anything you don't like or want, you say our safeword. Okay?" I could see Darrel smiling at me out the corner of my eye. I was serious though. I wanted him to have a good experience outside the comfort of our home.

Once we arrive, I turn off the car and held Darrel back from leaving. "I mean it hon. I don't care if it's before, during or after. I don't care if we only be here for the next ten minutes, you say it, we leave and we cuddle in our bed." He lean up to me and kissed me. When he separated, he said, "I know. And I will. Thanks for making sure though." 

I tap him on the nose before putting on his collar. I help him put on his paws and made sure it was secure. Once out the car, Darrel got into his role of being a submissive bitch and I was a dominant Master. I grab the chain leash as he got on all fours. 

Giving a little test, he walked around and nodded that he was good. Making sure my phone was securely in my pocket and car was locked, I said, "Alright, Let's go show these people what a true bitch is." With a tug of the chain, we walked off.


	2. Drink Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might not be reality, but I want you to see that they still care for each other while playing their roles. Good part is the next chapter.

Tonight was a sight to see. There was many masters controlling their submissive everywhere. One was getting was getting spanked with a paddle, the submissive counting as the red spread against his ass. People gather to watch while drinking beer or soda. 

Another was on the ground with a type of muzzle on so you could only see their eyes. He had on a chest guard on with paws on. He also wore a leathery bikini on. It did little to hide his growing cock as well. Maybe I should get Darrel one of those. Darrel whine on the ground and I looked towards a woman with nipple clamps and a thong on.

She held leash to a male with a ball gag in his asshole and a cock ring on. Taking a closer look, I was glad to see a familiar face. "Your mutt is lacking a few thing I can think about." The woman looked my way and smile. With a yank of my chain, Darrel crawl towards her.

"Normally it would be me on the ground you know. We wanted to switch things up this up. He wants to experiment." She draped her arm on my shoulder while her other hand tease the waistline of leather shorts. "Sorry Bunny. Not me. Got my own pet this time." She looked down at my pet. Darrel was looking at me pleadingly while also turning his head at Bunny's pet cock.

I smile. "Go sniff him out pup, but no licking." I told him. "Yes Master. Thank you Master." He responded, before diving between the man's legs and nuzzling his cock. Bunny laughed when her husband whine. "He's a cute one. A respectable one as well." I rolled my eyes.

"Wait till he get needy." "Like a dog in heat. When you going to give a show? I would hate to miss it." Darrel was now nuzzling his nose by the man's balls. The man cock stood stiff in Darrel's hair. "Till I get closer toward the middle. Then I'll show my pup off. By the way, shame your male not on all fours. Could help his situation."

I pulled on the chain and Darrel came back to my side with a whine. "Not his first time, but he'll regret it if he do it again." She said harshly towards her husband. He was pleading with his eyes with her. I chuckled. "See you later Bunny." She nodded goodbye and walked off.

With a tug, we headed towards the middle of the party. Darrel looked around excitedly and listen to the remarks towards him by other masters. He looked proud and I smiled that he was enjoying it so far.  


Towards the rec center, we saw many public display of dominance to submissives. There was a few Darrel visibly shook at, but I made sure to give him a few reassuring rubs while we head inside the rec center. Colorful lights flew around the room with light music playing in the background. 

Many scents of food surround the room that it made Darrel stand on his knees and beg. I nodded and headed towards the table. Picking up a plate with hotdogs, chile, fries, a bowl and two bottles of water. 

We headed towards the corner and I sat down on a chair and Darrel on his knees, between my legs. "Talk. How do you feel so far? What you think of the place so far?" I asked. He smiled. "I like it so far. That guy was pretty nice." I took a bite of my hotdog and Darrel watched hungrily. "He was new to this as well as discovering he's bi. 

People here is harsh and rough. Especially any stray Dominants around here. You are going to be touch, but not in your hole. They might toy with your butt plug, but I won't ever let them enter you without my permission. The subs will just be curious and toy with you, but nothing to really worry about. Anything you want to tell me?" I asked, intentionally eating my hotdog after.

Darrel bit his bottom lips and pleaded with his eyes. I ignored it. "No. So long as you tell me that person will enter me, I'll be fine." I put the bowl on the floor and cracked open the water bottle. "Drink up. You'll need it in a little bit." I pour it in the bowl and he drunk it like a dog.

While he was bent over, I played with his butt plug. The tail was surprisingly soft and saw it tickled Darrel's balls. He whine and arch his back as I turn it around before pulling it out. His hole already lubed up, but I inserted a finger to tease it and stretch it a little. 

Darrel ignored his water bowl in front of him as he grind against my fingers, attracting a few views. No matter. He'll drink up. I grab the other water bottle and open it up. "Drink up honey." I place a hand on his hip to keep him still as I place the lip of the bottle against his open hole.

I tip the bottle and watch the water go in him. "Master!" Darrel cried out, squeezing a bit of water out. I grab his hair and yank, Darrel yelping. "Drink up baby. Don't let me see another drop come back out." I told him lightly with a promise of a punishment if he disobey. "Yes Master!" He cried out.

I smile sweetly and continue pouring, Darrel whining and moaning. Once the water was gone, I place the butt plug back in his assholle. "Good boy Baby." He smile shyly at me and I gave him a kiss and a few fries to eat.

"Come now. It's time we show how much of a needy bitch you are." I said, tugging the leash. "Yes Master." He wince a bit when he move, but otherwise was fine. It was cute seeing his belly a little bigger from the water. Very cute.


	3. Playtime

Darrel doesn't like to watch. He would rather be in the action than watch, which was why I came over to watch these people go at it because Darrel doesn't like watching and sitting still. The sign of him breaking was when he started nozzling my groin. 

There was an obvious tent in my shorts, mostly because the sub really did sound good, but his master was holding back. So part of me was glad Darrel was breaking. I hum at the friction his face gave until my focus was on him. We move away from the crowd and to our little spot.

"Still hungry baby?" I asked. He nodded, his eyes staying on my groin. I pulled it down to release my growing cock from its confindments. Darrel's eyes was focus and starting to dilate. I glare and slap him before grabbing his chin and making him look at me. "Staring at it won't make you have it. Your job is to please me, not beg for your desire unless I ask for it." I said, looking for any signs of discomfort.

"Yes Master. Whatever you want." I smile. "Good boy." I said. I drag the tip of my cock against his lips, my precome making it wet. He tried to open his mouth, but I slap him again. "You don't deserve to have it. Stop being greedy, then I'll reconsider." Darrel whine and looked at me desperately. I pat his cheek with my hard cock, loving the way he looking at me.

"You want this hard cock? You want me to fill you up to the brim?" I made he bury his nose in my pubic hair. Darrel welcome the scent, breathing it in like it was fresh oxygen. "Yes Master. I want your cock so badly." Darrel said breathlessly. "Open your mouth. No tongue."

Darrel obeyed and hung his mouth open. "Good boy." I said. I buried my hands in his hair and made him take it in one go, my cock going down his throat. Darrel tried to back away since he was gagging, but I held still as he choked. I moan gratefully as Darrel's throat tighten and untighten around me.

I pulled him off and watch him cough and get his breath before shoving my cock back down his throat. It felt so good. Darrel was choking and his eyes was starting to water. When I pulled him off, tears was down his face. Spit and precome ran out his mouth.

"Tell me what you want bitch. What do you want from your Master?" He kept looking around at the people gathered instead of answering. Another slap to the face and a pinch of his nipples. Darrel cried out and fell to his back, his attention back on me. "Boy, do you want their cocks stuff up your tight ass? Are they more important than me?" I pinch his other nipple.

"No Master! Only you Master!" I glare at him before hearing laughter towards my boy. I looked towards what they was looking at and smile. The water was leaking out. "Shame on you baby. You wet yourself." Darrel sat up and blush at the mess. I laugh at his shyness and looked towards his shorts. 

It was bigger than the last time I saw. "Or maybe you were eager to have me in your wet ass. Isn't that right?" I rub his cloth dick and he hissed. "Yes Master." He responded, shyly looking at the others who was watching with a blush of embarrassment.

Since he want to look at them so badly, fine. "All fours boy." I commanded. Darrel hurriedly did so. I pulled out my whip that was resting in my shorts. "Since you like to watch others and not me, do it then. Count each hit I give you and you better count it correctly." I told him.

"Yes Master." I got behind him, dragging the flogger down his back. I pulled down Darrel's soaked shorts, careful not to take it out. "Count correctly baby." I reminded him. "Yes Master." Darrel said in a small voice. I gave a pause for him to tell me our safeword, but he didn't say it. Gripping the handle, I swung. Smack! "One Master!" Smack! "Two Master!"

Many people came up to him and cum on his body. Smack! "Ten Master!" Darrel ass with beautifully red and warm. I wasn't even hitting that hard when I made it to fifteen. "Do you understand why I had to do that?" I asked. Darrel nodded. "Yes Master. Only you." I smile.

"Good boy baby." I looked on his body and saw the cum was drying. I was about to run to the rec center for a water when Bunny and her husband came by with one and a couple napkins. I smile at them. "Thank you guys." I said. Bunny smile and said, "Saw the show and wasn't disappointed. My husband got hard watching and I was wondering if it was okay he can suck him off while you fuck your boy."

Her husband clean off Darrel softly, sometimes grazing his hand his skin, his cock visibly hard for Darrel. Darrel, being a good boy, kept his eyes on me. "Sure. Why not? But he has to tell me what he want." I said turning to Darrel, knowing he heard me. He eyed my cock and whimpered.

"I want your long, hard cock inside me. I want you to fill me up with your cum so much till I'm full. I want you to go hard in me till I squirt the rest of the water onto your cock and make it shiny with my sweet juices." I would be lying if I say it didn't turn me on a bit too quick for my liken. But all the same, it was going to be a long night.


	4. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen any fic actually use the safeword. Here's one.  
> Also, Aftercare is very important. UNLESS your partner says he don't want it, DO IT. Aftercare can be the most sexiest thing ever.

There was a change of plans after hearing Darrel's moans. Bunny's husband really liked Darrel as he sucked Darrel off and Darrel was happy enough to feed him his cum as Bunny and I watched while I toyed between her legs with my fingers. They both looked like they were in total bliss.

Why should I miss this view. Besides, Bunny was really wetting my fingers. I was okay with this. Once her husband was done with Darrel and his prick was still hard, she was hoping today was the day she would conceive. Giving her my number and a promise of going out for coffee, she left and Darrel caught an eye of someone else.

We agreed on both of us fucking him. He had his cock sucked while I buried my cock in Darrel's ass. I was rough with him. I slapped his ass, tease his prostate, and push his head on the other man's cock. Not like the man needed help. He was abusing Darrel's throat without my head.

The problem was his mouth. Sure Darrel was okay with being called a slut, whore and a cocksucker. He liked being forced to do a few things. But the man crossed the line when he started knocking down Darrel's status of a boyfriend. He said Darrel was nothing but a plaything for a man's desire.

Nothing but a fucktoy. Even I had to pause while I was still in Darrel. The man continued to belittle him. He told him how he wasn't worthy of his cock and how he needs to work harder. Told him how he was probably horrible as a boyfriend. Tears form in Darrel's eyes and ran down his cheeks.

He looked up at the stranger pleadingly, but the man had a joy of watching him cry. I had my times like that before came in my life, but I would always know my limit. The man obviously didn't know the limit. Darrel finally pushed the man away and whimpered, "Marshmallow," loud enough for me to hear. I was waiting for it. "Alright, That's enough. He's done." I told the man while getting up.

Darrel moved away from the man. "He's such a wimp if he let's what I said get to him. Next time train the bastard properly before letting him join big boy games." I got pissed. "Say that one more fucking time about my boyfriend and I will beat the fucking lights out of you. He might be a submissive, but that doesn't mean you don't have respect for him when he said his safeword you fucktard." I told him, my fist balling.

The man rolled his eyes. "He's pathetic." He said before walking away. I was going to show him who's the pathetic one was, but I heard Darrel's whimpers and I focus on a different task. I gather Darrel in my arms and stood him up. He was crying silently as if not to have an outburst. We was done now. I walk him back towards our car. 

Once we was seated, I turn to him. "Talk to me baby. What's on your mind?" I asked. Darrel bit his bottom lip before answering. "His words got to me. Am I nothing but your plaything? Am I pathetic? A horrible boyfriend?" I really wanted to go back out and beat the living shit out of him for making my boyfriend think these thoughts. Maybe this place wasn't a good place for Darrel. 

"No baby. You mean more to me than anything in the world. A perfect boyfriend, a perfect lover, always mine." Darrel played with his fingers silently. I sighed and started the car. I drove home, worried and angry, constantly looking over at Darrel, who was looking out the window. 

Once we arrive home, I help him out the car and into our safe home. With a soft smile, I help remove his paws and kissed his hands. Darrel smile shyly. I help take off his elbow pads and knee pads, caressing his skin and giving it kisses. Then I pulled him to the bathroom and gave him his toothbrush. He rolled his eyes and laughed before brushing his teeth while I set the bubble bath.

Sometimes I would flick water onto him and he would make a noise of complaint and giggle. After the bath was set, I took off my clothes and Darrel's, finally kissing him after he used mouthwash. I moan gratefully. I got into the bath first, then led Darrel in as well till they was comfortably lay against each other in the warm water. "Talk to me baby." I asked while placing bubbles on Darrel's nose.

He giggled and put a load of bubbles on my chin. I laughed and held him closer. "It was fun until the end. Maybe we should just go out and find us a third person to sleep with rather than go there." I nodded. "Done. Anything you need from me?" I asked, looking down at him laying on shoulder. He looked up with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Tender Loving Care from my amazing boyfriend would be nice." I lean down and kiss his lips. "Will do baby." I rub his side with one hand as the other held his hand. "You didn't get to cum?" Darrel asked worriedly. I laid back with my eyes close, loving the pressure of Darrel on me and the soothing water. 

"Babe, I have you every day of the year to have sex with you. I think I can survive one day without cumming. Besides, my main focus was that you feeling good. Not mine." Darrel's wet fingers ran down my chest. "You're the best boyfriend ever." He told me. I smile.

"If I'm the best, you're the perfect one." I felt Darrel smile against me. Peeking at him, he was content against me. Also very beautiful with a smile. I really need to get to that option of marrying him. I been with him for eight years and not one question of him asking for a ring yet. I need to get to it. "I love you Darrel." I told him. Darrel nuzzled against me. "I love you too Brian.


End file.
